Kindi Kids (TV Series)
Kindi Kids is the sole TV series for the Kindi Kids franchise that premiered on July 4, 2019 in the United States, created by John Fang and David P. Smith. It consisted of animated 5 minute shorts and five full-length, half-hour specials revolving around the Kindi Kids; small humans that can mix and combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. Kindi Kids was produced by Nick Jr. Studios and aired on Nick Jr. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV. Plot Kindi Kids is centered around a world of colorful humans who can mix and combine with each other leading to hilarious and surprising results. They are comical, mischievous humans that live in tribes. Each tribe is based around something unique. The Shoppets are annoying and destructive little creatures that wreak havoc over Rainbow Kindi, trying to tear down and break apart the tribes. They are led by Crown Jules. Aspects There are a few major aspects that appear in nearly every, if not all, episodes of the show. They are listed below. Title Card A title card appears at the beginning of every episode of Kindi Kids to date. There are both minor and major differences between all of them, but they always include some variant of the Kindi Kids logo, and often combine that with the main scene of the episode. Action Each episode always includes at least one Mix or Murp of two different characters. Also included in a select few episodes are Maxes of three of a tribe. There is usually a situation that is fixed using these powers. Episodes Voice Cast *Taylor Autumn Bertman - Jessicake *Bryn McAuley - Marsha Mello *Bella Stine - Donatina *Ella Venezia - Peppa-Mint *Kiersten Lee Kay - Rainbow Kate *Valerie Schrementi - Bunny Cart, Kitty Basket, Kitty Scale *Xanthe Huynh - Kitty Scanner, Apple Blossom *Kate Higgins - Mrs. Arbow *Doug Erholtz - Beary Chill *Hadley Belle Miller - Buncho Bananas, Shelly *Mariel Sheets - Yolka Awards and nominations The show was nominated for a BAFTA award in 2019 for Children's Interactive Original. Trivia *Either the first episode or a promotional advertisement (depending on the theater) appeared before or after trailers, before Thomas & Friends: Digs and Discoveries in cinemas on July 28, 2019. *This is the first Moose TV series to not be animated with CGI animation (Shopkins). Instead, this show was produced by Cartoon Network Studios in 2D animation, originally animated by Atomic Cartoons in ToonBoom Harmony and later in several different animation styles by other companies. *The series' variant of the Nick Jr. Studios logo didn't debut in the US until Mixed Up Special due to the shorts not having credits; however the logo variant was present in the shorts in European prints. **The full version, with Jessicake heading a DJ turntable and shouting "Remix!" is only present in the specials and, for Europe, longer shorts (like First Day and Space). Most shorts' prints just use a still logo. **For certain specials the logo has also been known to have Jessicake's line dubbed, such as in Arabic, Polish, and Italian. On most occasions however dubs leave the line in English or without dialogue. *While most dubs of Kindi Kids leave the show as-is mostly without change, a couple of dubs make their own alterations: **The Korean dub is the only one that replaces the series logo. The logo has been translated into many languages but usually only for promotional material or in the apps. **The French dub is the only one that paints and edits over English text and replaces it, while other dubs simply caption or lector it. (More complex scenes just use subtitles, though). **The European prints of the episodes all add the individual titles to each title card, while a select few like French and Arabic translate those. Most simply leave those titles in English and lector them. *The first episode of Kindi Kids to take up a full half-hour is Mixed Up Special. Kindi Moon Madness is the first half-hour episode to follow a single plotline, and A Quest for the Lost Kindamajig is the first half-hour episode to be originally produced as a single episode. *Buncho Bananas and the majority of Background Shopkins that appear in the shows' voice actors were left unknown or uncredited. **However, unlike Bunny Cart, Beary Chill and Buncho Bananas, the Background Shopkins' voices are known and credited. It is just unsure which voices apply to which Shopkins, as the characters are credited under numbers and generic names. *In the United States, in addition to airing on Nick Jr., the shorts have aired on sister network Nickelodeon. *The first few shorts, when uploaded to Nick Jr.'s YouTube, included a different version of the Kindi Kids logo which had a yellow-to-orange gradient rather than a solid yellow and took up most of the screen. This version of the logo also appeared on the Series 1-2 prototype bags, meaning it was likely the original logo for the franchise. Despite this, the various Mix splashes use the old gradient text, regardless of the logo. *The first season was produced in 2018, including the standalone minisodes from Mixed Up Special. *The only countries to air Kindi Kids on a different channel than Nick Jr. are France, which airs it on the kids' channel Gulli, and Spain, which airs it on the affiliated channel Boing, due to there not being a Nick Jr. in that country. *On May 12, 2017, the Nick Jr. series Bubble Guppies referenced Kindi Kids in the episode "Transitional Phase", with a poster of a generic Kindi Kid under a modified logo. *According to Google Trends, the franchise itself was big in Eastern Europe and parts of Latin America. International Gallery kindi-kids-where-to-buy-whats-available-right-now.jpg|The four core Kindi Kids in their boxes kindikids.jpg|Alternate logo 71alFjZVAQL._SX425_.jpg|Marsha Mello GUEST_b22ff202-b19b-46ae-b18a-9479b4fa44ed.jpg|Jessicake 542341-Primary-1200Wx1200H.png|Donatina 81nG9rgrVFL._SX466_.jpg|Peppa-Mint Maya Shows Off a NEW Kindi Kids Toy! 1-20 screenshot.png|Rainbow Kate (photo from Tic Tac Toy) Category:Kindi Kids